gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:ASW-G-64 Gundam Flauros (Ryusei-Go)
Source I notice that "Ryusei-Go" was added to the page name, and Shino listed as the pilot, with the edit reason claiming that this information was confirmed. While it seems obvious, I have to question it because no source is provided for the claim. So my question is simple: Is there an official source right not that unequivocally confirms that (1) Shino is the pilot, and (2) that the name "Ryusei-Go" is applied to the Flauros, and if so what is that source? Because otherwise, I have to ask that that information be removed and the page name changed back until a verifiable, known official source confirms these allegations. DrachenRitter42 (talk) 14:53, November 30, 2016 (UTC) I'm the source. Balofo (talk) 15:32, November 30, 2016 (UTC) SPERLER ALERT: The Ryuseigo-colored Flauros was officially revealed at the HGI-BO Gundam Vidar's packaging, before the colored test shots were posted. Xyuehong (talk) 17:23, November 30, 2016 (UTC) That's the box of Option Set 7... Balofo (talk) 19:04, November 30, 2016 (UTC) No offense, Balofo, but I don't consider you to be a verifiable official source. Xyue, do you have a picture of that or something? DrachenRitter42 (talk) 19:08, November 30, 2016 (UTC) Here's the Flauros Ryusei-Go on Vidar's HG box ProHackerz09 (talk) 20:33, November 30, 2016 (UTC) *Thanks. DrachenRitter42 (talk) 22:48, November 30, 2016 (UTC) DrachenRitter42, my dad works for Bandai Balofo (talk) 21:06, November 30, 2016 (UTC) * I hate to say it, but that's how many hoax news start. Well, since you're no longer actively shout about "making this place reliable", I'm fine with lets you have you way for now. Although you should understand that just single mistake would be enough to remove this privilege. --My girlfriend is a loli. 03:21, December 1, 2016 (UTC) * (>'-')> <('-'<) ^('-')^ v('-')v(>'-')> (^-^) Balofo (talk) 04:00, December 1, 2016 (UTC) If that's a hoax, then it's quite a good one, especially from Reddit. It looks legit to me, although more box photos would help.Gaeaman788 (talk) 03:26, December 3, 2016 (UTC) *Can confirm it's real. Just watch some HG Vidar unboxing or review on YouTube and you'll see pink Flauros on the box. ProHackerz09 (talk) 11:53, December 3, 2016 (UTC) Indeed, We also need to fix the link in the IBO mobile weapons box tooGaeaman788 (talk) 14:20, December 3, 2016 (UTC) Probably worth to note that while official site does show Flauros in pink, it doesn't has Ryusei-Go in its name (unlike the Shiden custom). Make sense since it's nickname anyway, and we don't have article call TK-53 Ryusei-Go. I'll wait until we get image of gunpla box. If we have to change it, Balofo will no longer has privilege to use himself as source.--My girlfriend is a loli. 06:08, December 15, 2016 (UTC) *Image of the gunpla box is already on Gundam Flauros' page, and the box did have "(Ryusei-Go)" as part of the Gundam's name.Zeph08 (talk) 11:15, December 15, 2016 (UTC) ** yes, right. My bad.--My girlfriend is a loli. 14:22, December 15, 2016 (UTC) Flauros Calamity War version So I noticed on GundamGuya(at least I ''think ''it was GG) a while back that there is a limited-edition release of Flauros being done in a blue-and-white "Calamity War" color scheme. Should that be included in the article, or should it be separated? I'd be willing to recolor the existing Ryusei-Go/Flauros lineart into that color scheme, and I can probably do a quick blurb about it, either in the text or in trivia. DrachenRitter42 (talk) 17:50, February 17, 2017 (UTC) i think its better as a variant, the "Calamity War" Flauros looks like have a different transformed mode that look to me like a NK-17 Gjallarhorn Mobile Worker if you look closely. *I need Coffee - Coffee09 16:58, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Really? D'you have a pic of that? All I've been able to find are pics of its MS mode, though looking closely at the rear view, it ''does ''look quite different in terms of the backpack. DrachenRitter42 (talk) 17:50, February 17, 2017 (UTC) i just judge it by the looks of the backpack in MS mode, the backpack have a resemblance to the NK-17 Gjallarhorn Mobile Worker (but at the same time the gun barrel part looks incomplete, looks cross sectioned) *I need Coffee - Coffee09 18:36, February 17, 2017 (UTC) *nevermind what i have said, Gundam Flauros (Ryusei-Go) also have that 18:45, February 17, 2017 (UTC) *So it does indeed. I guess most of the pics I'd seen of Ryusei-Go Flauros had the extra kibble on the back that's not on most of the Flauros CW photos, so I didn't realize that they were the same. That actually simplifies things quite a bit though :P DrachenRitter42 (talk) 22:49, February 17, 2017 (UTC) I think we should just rename this page back, Ryusei-Go (IV) is just nickname after all.--My girlfriend is a loli. 04:40, February 18, 2017 (UTC)